dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Drake (Great Earth)
* - Tim was trained at an early age by Bruce Wayne (Great Earth). Tim also trained with the notorious assassin Lady Shiva to further hone his skills. * - Tim speaks English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German and Greek. * - During his Red Robin days, the Teen Titans voted Tim to be their leader thus noting his leadership skills. * * - During his days as Red Robin, Tim's primary fighting style was Bōjutsu. Tim was highly proficient in staff-fighting. * - Tim is said to be second to Batman in the detective field. Bruce himself stated that Tim has the potential of becoming an even greater detective than himself. |Strength = Tim has trained since he first saw the Batman in action. When Tim was raised by Bruce Wayne (Night of the Bat), he trained intensely with both physical but focused more on the mental aspect. |Equipment = Grappling hooks |Transportation = Wingcycle |Weapons = Bō |HistoryText = Tim Drake is the current heir to Wayne Enterprises and the head representative of Batman inc after being chosen by Bruce Wayne who is suffering from a severe concussion after a recent detective case. Tim's first action as head representative was when he contacted every Batman inc associate who happened to be nearby and requested that they returned to their home front and prepare to fight off the Gotham underworld who recently banded together for a possible hostile take-over. Tim had been cornered by a group of ninjas who are members of the League of Assassins and their task was to kill the Red Robin. Tim managed to effortlessly defeat the ninjas and was preparing to interrogate one of them until he was attacked from behind by Deathstroke who had recently returned to the League of Assassins. Partnerships After Tim began his solo career as a detective, he would work with fellow members of the Batman family. * Cassandra Cain- Cassie developed a huge crush on Tim after their first partnership. Tim occasionally flirts with Cass and cares deeply for her well-being. Tim's care for Cass was first seen when he shadowed Slade Wilson who was psychologically tormenting Cass. Batman and departure Tim temporarily worked under the Project Beyond program and became Batman Beyond, An agent of the original Batman who would handle his work while the original was with the Justice League. Tim slowly began to fall out of his peak which would make crime-fighting much difficult. One night, Tim had got careless and unknowingly was unable to prevent the murder of an innocent woman. Bruce Wayne (Great Earth) was livid! Bruce and Tim would engage in a heated argument that got so intense to the point Tim decided to completely severe his ties with Batman Inc. and the Bat family. Tim even legally changed his name back to "Tim Drake" and no longer considers himself a "Wayne". |Quote = It's strange how this is what I wanted to do yet, I'm quite reluctant to maintain the leadership role |Speaker = Tim Drake, Red Robin |Education = Tim studied at both Gotham University and overseas. |Origin = At age 9, Tim deduced the identities of both Batman and Robin which impressed Batman.}} Category:Night of the Bat Category:Robin Category:Great Earth Characters